Hijita de papá
by Lily Loop
Summary: *OneShot* Cuando se lo propone, Sasuke se vuelve un delicioso.


_Hola! Rebuscando entre mis cosas un fic que había perdido, me encontré con esta tontería. Me dio gracia y quise compartirlo. Ojala les guste y nos leemos prontamente ;D  
_

 _ **Disclaimer:** Todo lo reconocible, pertenece a San Kishi. El resto es mi idiotez conocida._

 **Un abrazo**

* * *

 **Hijita de papá**

Sarada me mostró sus cuatro dientes en una sonrisa babeada, pero que me embobaba a un punto que era incapaz de asumírmelo a mí mismo. Mi corazón latía furioso cuando estaba junto a ella, viéndola hacer sus gracias y deleitándome con ese amor desmedido que me entregaba. Mi princesa – porque así la llamaba mentalmente – balbuceó una par de palabras enredadas, dándome a entender que quería ese juguete que reposaba sobre mi cabeza.

Con mi único brazo se lo alcancé y la vi lanzarse como posesa sobre él para comerle una oreja. Ese pobre peluche estaba pagando por culpa de los pequeños dientes que comenzaban a salirle a la enana.

Tirado sobre el pasto del bosque frondoso que unía dos aldeas, disfrutábamos de un descanso. Además, a Sakura le había llegado correspondencia y la revisaba sentada en el suelo, muy concentrada en ello. Sarada volvió a llamar mi atención cuando pasó por encima de mí, aplastando mi pecho. Mi hija era un verdadero terremoto.

 _Mi hija,_ dos simples palabras que se oían tan raro como fuerte. Era algo mío, hecho – y vaya de que manera – junto a Sakura.

Recuerdo perfectamente cuando la vi llegar a mi lado pálida y tambaleante. Temeroso de que algo le hubiese sucedido, bajé hasta ella y la abracé antes de que se fuera de bruces contra el suelo. Sus ojos jades estaban perdidos en un punto más allá de mi rostro, haciendo que un terror aplastante abarcara a mi cuerpo a punto de paralizarlo.

― ¿Qué pasa? ― le pregunté sin evidenciar mi agobiante miedo.

Sakura se mordió su labio y comenzó a temblar como si tuviese frío. ¿Estará envenenada?, pensé.

Recuerdo que le tomé el rostro con algo de brusquedad y la revisé desde cerca para buscar alguna picadora. Inclusive le abrí la boca para mirar dentro. Sabía que si la lengua estaba negra, era claro indicio de que moriría.

¡No!, es una ninja médico, ella no puede morir, pensé. Desesperado, la zamarreé para que reaccionara y solo la vi mover los labios: Según ella, me lo dijo fuerte claro y yo me descoloqué. Según yo, no lo dio a entender de forma propicia y por eso le pregunté cuatro veces.

― Estoy embarazada. ― repitió por quinta vez. Por inercia miré su vientre todavía plano estando en un completo estado catatónico por algunos segundos – o quizás minutos -. Sus manos se posaron sobre él en un instinto de protección. Aquél gesto me dolió; fue como si ella temiese que la lastimara y debiese proteger de ese modo a nuestro bebé.

Usé mis técnicas de ninja para sentir el chakra nuevo que nacía desde su vientre. Era verde, levemente brillante, aunque con una fuerza que me dejaba de piedra. Ese bebé venía con una fortaleza admirable, gritando: "aquí estoy, voy por ustedes".

― Seré papá. ― susurré con estupor al salir de mi trance poco apropiado. Sakura me miraba con ganas de zamarrearme igual que yo lo hice en un principio con ella. ― ¿Y cómo?

La vi alzar la ceja, expresando claramente: "¿De verdad no sabes cómo?"… Sí, lo sabía: En el bosque, en ese hotel de mala muerte, al borde de un camino, contra un árbol, en el lago, sobre una piedra, bajo la cascada, a la orilla del río, dentro de un tronco hueco… muchos lugares habían sido testigos de la "necesidad" que teníamos el uno por el otro. Desde la primera vez, ninguna parte era cuestionable para darle rienda suelta a la pasión.

― Fue ese día que nevó. ― comenzó a decir. ― Te dije que tenía mucho frío y tú me metiste en una cueva que usabas junto a Taka. Me abrazaste aludiendo a que tu capa era más gruesa que la mía y sin darme cuenta, ya estabas sobre mí.

― No me eches la culpa. Es cosa de ambos. ― me defendí al notar que quería quedar como una mártir y yo el siempre verdugo.

― Estoy aterrada. ― me dijo ignorando mis palabras y hipeando para volver a llorar. ― No sé qué hacer. ― susurró. Su voz siempre segura y decidida, se convirtió en un eco de lo que era. Tenía miedo al igual que yo y era comprensible. Estábamos frente a una situación nueva y muy compleja. Creo que enfrentar a Kaguya era más fácil que tener una vida creada por ti a meses de hacerse presente.

― Ven. ― le dije, atrayéndola a mí pecho. No soy un tipo cariñoso. Es más, disto mucho de ser alguien "amable", pero con ella hacia – y hago - concesiones. Incluso me había hecho reír un par de ocasiones. ― Saldrá todo bien. ― Intenté ser un poco optimista, algo raro en mí, pero debía reconocer que por primera vez también necesitaba esperanzas para enfrentarme a este nuevo reto que era muy superior a los que ya había vivido.

― ¿Y si no? ― Me contrapreguntó, esperando que yo le diera algo de consuelo.

― Tú eres la de la fe, Sakura. Yo te sigo a ti. ― sentencié, ganándome de ese modo el cielo.

Los ojos jades volvieron a brillar con renovado fulgor. Sakura se tomó aquello como una declaración de amor y en parte tenía razón para hacerlo, porque le dejaba claro el poder que podía tener sobre mí. También me sirvió para que durante un mes, no me jodiera con mi nula expresividad, ni me exigiera palabras sobre lo que sentía.

― Te amo mucho, Sasuke-kun. ― culminó, escondiéndose en mi pecho.

― Hmph. ― le respondí. _Yo también te amo, Sakura._

Sarada me devolvió a la realidad con un fuerte jalón de cabello. Sus ojitos oscuros brillaban como los de su madre cuando se encontraba feliz.

Me senté para luego envolverla con mi brazo y acercarme a su cuello – o nulo cuello porque estaba con exceso de ternura – para hacerle una pedorreta. Mi princesa se rió con ternura y desesperación, buscando zafarse de mí, pero sin querer separarse del todo. Su boca babeante me dio un beso en la mejilla y se bajó del agarre para gatear donde su madre, que sentada sobre el suelo del bosque, seguía revisando toda la correspondencia.

― Que ganas de tenerlo en frente para meterle una patada en el cul… ― la oí decir. Silbé para darle a entender que tenía a la pequeña en frente.

Palabrotas frente a Sarada no estaban permitidas. Era un acuerdo tácito.

― Para que recibes sus cosas. Podríamos enviársela de vuelta junto a mierda de puerco. ― Sakura me lanzó una admirada de advertencia.

 _Jamás malas palabras frente a Sarada,_ me obligué a recordar.

― Sabes que dejé todo tirado al venirme contigo. ― me repitió como lo hacía siempre que yo le recordaba la responsabilidad y fidelidad con la seguía cuidando a Konoha. ― Además, no puedes olvidar lo genial que fue su carta reprochándote el haberme dejado embarazada.

― Metiche de mierda. ― mascullé, ganándome otra mirada asesina. ― No te vi quejarte mucho cuando hicimos a Sarada.

― Ni tampoco cuando lo reafirmamos. ― respondió con chulería, guiñándome un ojo.

Del tercer al octavo mes Sakura se desató sexualmente, pero eso era otra historia.

― ¿Qué necesita el _usuratonkachi_? ― le pregunté.

― Quiere que volvamos a la aldea. Hay grandes amenazas y necesita de nuestras habilidades para defender Konoha. ― Hice una mueca. No me importaba ese puto pedazo de tierra.

Sarada se sentó entre nosotros, captando nuestra atención. ¿Valía la pena volver teniendo todo lo que teníamos? Del modo que vivíamos, seguíamos saltando de un lugar a otro sin estabilidad, conociendo distintas naciones, pero estando bien, teniendo todas nuestras necesidades cubiertas. Sarada crecía sana a nuestro lado, junto a la naturaleza y las comodidades pasando a segundo plano. En cierta medida, éramos felices.

― ¿Qué piensas tú? ― le pregunté. La opinión de ella, bajo mis parámetros, era mucho más valida que la mía. Sakura se debía a su aldea, porque por mí, que le dieran duro.

― Supongo que debemos volver. ― me dijo indecisa. ― Es nuestro deber como ninjas de la hoja.

― Yo no soy ninja de la aldea. ― le recordé. ― Deserté hace muchos años.

― Pero…

― Yo solo me debo a ti y a Sarada. ― interrumpí. La pequeña volvió a mostrarme sus cuatro dientes con orgullo. ― Yo solo me muevo por ustedes.

― Cuando te lo propones, eres delicioso, cariño. ― La vi gatear hasta mí, con su cabello rosa enmarcando su rostro, para sentarse en mi regazo y besarme con mucha pasión, pero fuimos interrumpidos por los golpeteos de una regordeta mano y los gemidos de molestia que echaba. En cuanto nos separamos, Sarada se lanzó sobre mi cuello a abrazarme. ― Sarada, papá es mío. ― Peleó Sakura.

En esos instantes, cuando las tenía a las dos sobre mis piernas, era cuando más deseaba tener mi otro brazo para abarcarla, apretándolas contra mí y hacerles sentir de ese modo todo lo que ellas me provocaban, pero no fue necesario que siguiera en esa línea de pensamientos, porque Sarada dijo sus primeras palabras, sacándonos de nuestros esquemas.

― Papá mío. ― Y claro que era suyo, si yo me derretía por ella, más si me reclamaba con tanto ímpetu.

― Esto es injusto. ― rezongó Sakura, haciendo un puchero y cruzándose de brazos. ― Yo lo vi primero.

― Y eres mi mujer, Sakura. ― Le dije, alegrándola de ese modo. ― Pero Sarada, es la hijita de papá y eso nunca cambiará.

* * *

 **Amor eterno a Sasuke 3**


End file.
